The invention relates to a device for processing materials, in particular for mixing, kneading, fibrillating, grinding and disintegrating, comprising a container enclosing a vertical container chamber with a product inlet at the top thereof, a stator with concentric gear rings arranged about a vertical axis, and a rotor with a plurality of arms having teeth meshing with the teeth of adjacent gear rings.
German Patent 36 41 413 describes a device for processing materials comprising a stator configured as an inner cone provided with gear rings. The stator cooperates with a rotor having arms projecting from a hub. Each of these arms bears teeth meshing with the teeth of the gear rings of the stator. With each turn of the rotor, the material to be processed is transported farther outward by one stage, while being subjected to an intensive shear effect, mixing and redistribution. The rotor arm and the subjacent container chamber of the upright device allow for a permanent rearrangement of the material from the inside to the outside and provide for a multiple processing of dry and/or highly viscous matter so that the device is of excellent utility for the intensive mixing, kneading, fibrillating, disintegrating and similar processes important in industrial production. The upright arrangement of the housing facilitates the material's falling back from the periphery toward the center of the device.